Unexpected, Unimaginable and Unforgivable
by yellow eyes
Summary: Complete Basically, it’s my version of why Harry survived (or not) while his parents died. One Shot (Set after fifth year) ...


Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter? I don't think so… I'm also very poor, so no point in suing. 

A/N This is just something I had a dream about. That dream was a little creepy, but hopefully this short little story is better than that. I didn't expect that it will come out the way it did, but I'm happy I got it out of my system. By the way, even though Sirus is not _in this story HE IS NOT DEAD!!!! (I'm in denial) _

MUST READ: This story is complete (not edited) and is very out of character. Dumbledore is not a good old man anymore and Harry is more… well… just read it. If you really like Dumbledore I suggest stopping right here. The same goes for everybody who loves Vernon (is that even possible?). It turned dark. Keep an open mind…

**Unexpected, Unimaginable and Unforgivable**

Harry Potter was not a regular person. He was a very unique creature. 

Harry was definitely not a Muggle—word wizards used for regular, non magic people.

Harry Potter _was_ a wizard. He found out about it on his eleven's birthday, when he got a letter from the best school of witchcraft and wizardry ever created. 

That was not all. Not only was he a wizard, but something else as well. There was part of him that he didn't discover until later. Much later. 

His new discovery changed his life. It turned it up side down, more than he thought was possible.

Now, Harry Potter was sixteen years of age, it was an established fact that he was a hero, great Quiditch (sp?) player and a powerful wizard. And most importantly of all, Harry Potter was …

***

_Summer after 5th year _

Potter was back to Dursleys. After everything that happened to him he would much rather be anywhere but this house. To say that his family did not like him was to put it lightly. To say that they hated him would be closer to truth but still not descriptive enough.

Harry did not feel any love towards them ether. He just wanted this summer to be over. He wanted to be at Hogwarts with his friends who were more of a family to him than Dursleys could ever be. 

So, now Harry was in his room, sulking in his bed, counting the weeks, days, hours, minutes and seconds until the end of this summer.

Dursleys avoided him. Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon kept all their chores, criticism and comments to themselves and Dudkins… well… he was still, good old Dudley Poo who was in love with himself. 

Harry was left to his own devices.

And he was content with that. He really was. For three entire days Harry Potter was completely happy staying in his room and laying in his bed the whole day. After three days were up, it started becoming unbearable.

Harry had no homework, due to chaotic last weeks of school and his best friends, Ron and Hermione, disappeared somewhere for the summer. 

After that last encounter with Death Eaters and Ministry of Magic reluctant acceptance of the known facts nothing interesting happened. Harry became the hero of wizard world. But it didn't really matter, since he wasn't _in it now. _

He was in his uncle's house. Living among Muggles who had no idea how famous he really was. That could also be for the better. He wasn't in any danger of being killed by overzealous admirers and relatively safe from Death Eaters. 

Harry did not notice as sleep claimed him. He didn't know how long he was asleep, but as something woke him up he realized that the sky outside was now dark.

Suddenly, Harry heard a noise of broken glass coming from downstairs. _Somebody is trying to break into the house! Was the first thought that invaded Harry's mind._

He immediately forgot all about what he was thinking and concentrated on the alien sound.

BOOM

There is was again. Something was going on downstairs and Harry was intent on finding out exactly what it was. Wasting no time, young wizard grabbed his wand and ran out of his room.

"BOY!" Came a startled yell from his uncle's room "What are you doing, boy???" 

Harry was already in the kitchen and ready to cautiously go in to the living room when he heard his uncle coming down the upstairs hall way towards the stairs.

"What did you do now? You FREAK! If you want to leave, than go ahead. Just don't ruin my house!!!"

Uncle Vernon continued to rumble, but now Harry ignored him. 

Harry Potter finally reached the living room and was now frozen in shock of what he saw.

Three Death Eaters were standing motionless, in his uncle's living room, wands at fire position, ready to rid this world of one more underage wizard. One standing by the fireplace, another one just by the entrance into the room and finally the last one was standing by the couch. He was probably on his way to explore the kitchen when Harry came in. 

"Harry Potter?"

The one by the couch asked. It was more of a statement anyway. The Death Eater was already tensing, getting ready to cast one of the unforgivable curses, Harry thought, when there was a startled yelp from the front door.

"WHAT HAPPENED!!! Who are you?! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT! OUT OR I'LL… " Uncle Vernon did not finish his threat. Apparently, the Death Eater that met Harry's uncle had better things to do, like killing Harry, than listening to a loud mouthed Muggle complain.  

Everybody in the room was momentarily distracted and Harry took his chance.  

_Stupefy! Harry stunned the dark wizard closest to him. The other two were also stunned, for more natural reasons. They did not really expect this _boy_ to resist. Unfortunately, it took them far less time to recover. _

A double_ Avada Kedavra curse was send in Harry's direction, but the boy-who-lived was already in motion. Harry ran in the direction of the door. Unluckily it was blocked by one of the intruders. _

A stunning spell took care of that obstacle. The Death Eater was to dumb to move out of the way. 

_Crucio!_

The last Death Eater was coming around the little coffee table, trying to get to Harry who was already half way out of the living room. 

_Crucio! Avada Kedavra!_

Harry managed to avoid being hit by the spells that were aimed at his back.

There was a big hole in the wall in a place where there was supposed to be a door. Their guests first tried to get in all quiet like, without waking anybody up, but the front door presented too much of a challenge so they just blasted it. Not very stealthy nor was it smart, but it was affective, Harry thought to himself as he observed the damage. 

Then he had noticed his uncle's still form laying on the stairs and a smirking Death Eater standing by uncle Vernon's body.

For the second time this day Harry was shocked motionless. His uncle was dead.

_Avada Kedavra! Crucio! _

The shouts seemed to come from far away. Harry could not move, couldn't think and the spells were coming.

_Uncle Vernon is dead and it's my fault. Again. Was the last of Harry's thoughts before the flash of green light and then darkness enveloped him._

***

There was a whimpering sound. 

_Where am I? _

Another whimper, only louder.

_What happened?_

Harry Potter was slowly coming back to the world of the living. He was slowly becoming aware of the outside world, of the warm air on his face, hard ground beneath his head… He could hear, he could smell and he could _feel again. All Harry could remember at this point was empty coldness and it was slowly letting him go._

He was waking up and he had a head-ache. 

"What happened?" Harry asked again, this time aloud.

"YOU!!!" An angry yell answered Harry's question. "This is all YOUR FAULT!"

Harry tried to get off the floor he was laying on and face the angry voice. It was still a little unclear as who was screaming at him.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" The voice was gaining volume as it continued "YOUR FAULT!" 

Harry shakily rose off the floor and looked in the direction of the voice. After his vision focused and he was able to process what he was seeing, Harry had to grab hold of the wall to keep himself from falling back down. 

He saw Dudley sobbing into his mother's lap. She was sitting right there, on the stairs, by her dead husband's body. 

Memories came back to Harry in a rush. Noise, coming down to investigate, Death Eaters and his now dead uncle Vernon. 

He was shaken out of his stupor by the painful sob coming from his usually stoic aunt Petunia. She was looking at him with eyes full of unshed tears.

"It's all _your_ fault!" It seemed that she didn't have strength to scream anymore. 

"Get out!" The words were barely more than a whisper, but Harry still heard her perfectly "I don't ever want to see you again…"

With those words she turned her head away in what Harry guessed was disgust and began to softly cry. 

Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He turned away from the scene and walked thought what used to be the front door, outside. 

It was still dark.. So, it couldn't be more than fifteen minutes since the whole thing started, Harry guessed. There was no moon and no stars were visible. He was thinking about his uncle's death. How did he die? What was it like for him? Just a flash of green light? And than Harry remembered the green flash of the unforgivable curse himself, realizing that it was the last thing Harry himself remembered. How did he survive? Why him and not his uncle? 

It was entirely his fault. He should have warned his aunt and uncle about the danger. He should have told them all about Death Eaters and Voldemort. And today, he should have realized in what kind of danger his foster family was in. Harry was confident that he could have gotten rid of the threat on his own, if he was alone. But he wasn't and he didn't. It was all his fault.

Harry was walking down the street, his thoughts in this unhappy loop, not watching where he was going and not paying attention to anything that was happening around him. If he did, he would have noticed that the lights were coming on in all the houses and the neighbors were nervously looking out of their windows. 

He was just walking. His feel brought him into the park that was located near his uncle's, now dead uncle's house.  

Harry was brought back from his thoughts by sound of a commotion that was happening in the bushes. 

Harry raised his wand, that he didn't realize he was still clutching, immediately alert. He hoped this noise was caused by Death Eaters. Harry wanted to make them pay for what they did. Even thought he never liked his uncle and dreamed of never seeing him again Harry never wanted him dead.

Potter was delighted when his suspicions were confirmed. He saw that Death Eaters from earlier were, indeed, the ones making the noise. 

There were five of them and two were still unconscious.

Very un-Harry Potter smirk could be seen on young wizard's face.

It was his fault that Uncle Vernon was dead, but at least he could punish the ones directly responsible.

With these thoughts Harry clutched his wand tighter, little evil smirk firmly in place and jumped into action.

***

A dark figure was moving in the shadows of night streets. It was late. Unnaturally dark and unusually quiet. The dark shape did not stop. It kept going farther and farther into the shadows. Now even the outlines of buildings and occasional trees were not visible anymore. Everything was covered by darkness.

***

Harry was sitting in the farthest and darkest corner of the park. It was late. It was too late for him. He didn't know what to do. His uncle was dead because of him, he was probably expelled from school and now he had nowhere to go. Now that the Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort, Ministry of Magic and probably police were after him Harry's options were definitely limited.

What was the point? What was it all for? Why did uncle Vernon die? Was it worth it? Will anybody ever defeat Voldemort? Will good always prevail against evil? What is good? Where did Harry come into the picture? 

Now that Harry was thinking about it another unanswered question appeared in his mind. How did he survive the death curse? It was the second time that he lived to tell the tale of bight green light. Last time he checked it wasn't possible. 

Now Harry understood why Death Eaters left before they finished him off, the thought that they did. They made a mistake that cost them… 

But now another thing was bothering Harry. Dark wizards were good at killing and torturing. He guessed that it was what they did best. There was no way that they could do _that_ kind of mistake. They wouldn't have left unless they were sure that he, Harry Potter, was dead.

But he wasn't, was he? He couldn't be a ghost. He had his body. And he felt the same. Well, as much as that was possible in the current situation.

He wasn't dead. He just couldn't be.

"But you are" was a voice from the shadows answered him. Harry could not make out who it was.

 "You are most definetley dead, Harry"  

It was Dumbledore. Dumbledore was here. The crazy wizard was telling Harry something that he just couldn't believe. So he didn't. He started asking questions instead. Or he tried to.

"Wha…? How…?"

The old wizard smiled mysteriously. "I know everything. And It's _all_ taken care of."

"I suspect that you want an explanation." Harry had the impression that Dumbledore was happy about something. Harry couldn't see his eyes in the darkness to confirm this. The night was dark. Happiness was not what Harry expected from him. Not after what happened. Not after what he did. 

"That faithful night when your parents were killed, you died with them." Harry was shocked out of his thoughts by what the professor was saying. "Voldemort killed you. He lost his power in the process." Dumbledore was quiet for a moment as if remembering and then continued. "With unforgivable curses, as you already know from personal experience, you have to _mean_ it. You have to put both your mind and your powers to the task for it to work. The task of killing you proved to be too much for Voldemort. Your power, your life force, even as a child was strong. Regardless, he did kill you."

Harry's moth was hanging open as he was taking in every word trying not to miss anything.

"Because of how strong you were it became possible for me to do what I did." Now Dumbledore sounded pleased with himself. "Your powers were strong, as I said before, when you died, they stayed behind with your body. There was too much of it to disappear immediately."

It seemed that Harry stopped breathing. All his attention was focused on the words that he was hearing. 

"I brought you back to life. Or whatever it is you are doing. It was an interesting coincidence. One day before your death I found this ancient spell that enabled me to do what I did." Professor did not go into detail of what spell it was, but Harry didn't care. He was still trying to sort everything out. 

"As I understand it, this spell bound your body to your mind, your spirit, your power, your life force… call it what you will. That was the first time I tried to use it, you were perfect for it, and as you can see it worked. You woke up." Now professor was remembering again. "I was a little surprised by what I got. I could feel you power radiating away from you in waives. And you looked… " His voice became unreadable. "I just couldn't leave you the way you were. So I cast another spell, just as ancient as the first one and it was again – a success." His voice changed again. "Now you looked exactly like a human baby. And that's where you got that scar on your forehead." 

Harry's fingers automatically flew to his temple. Dumbledore chuckled. "Everybody just assumed that it came from the unforgivable curse. There was no way to prove it one way or the other. You were the only survivor of a curse like that." Dumbledore continued to chuckle. 

He started saying something else but Harry couldn't hear him anymore. So, he died. He was dead. But he was alive. How was it possible? Dead things don't walk. What was he then? Is he the boy-who-didn't-live? Insane laughter was bobbling up in his throat, but he pushed it down. 

"So, now you know." Dumbledore's voice brought him back.

"Why… Why do I feel pain? If I'm dead… Why? How?" was all Harry could get out of his suddenly dry throat.

"And you can bleed too." said Dumbledore with some strange sort of triumph. "It could all be a part of the second spell that I cast, the one that disguised you as a human. You can feel pain, but you can't be physically hurt because of it. The spells that I cast were from the ancient text that I found a long time ago. I couldn't translate all of it..." 

In other words he didn't know, Harry realized.

"And you have a connection with Voldemort. He is, after all, the man who killed you." Another chuckle could be heard from Dumbledore. "Your scar… it is…" He started to say something, but than apparently thought better of it and stopped.

"What does it make me?" Harry quietly asked. He had to repeat his question before Dumbledore heard him.

Professor went silent again. "I don't know. But, that reminds me. Now that you know the truth and don't have to worry about a family I can remove the second spell. There is really no need for it." 

Before Harry could protest, Dumbledore started chattering. Harry Potter was immediately enveloped in green light. Harry couldn't understand the words that were spoken, but they were like little explosions in his mind. After couple of seconds, Harry couldn't distinguish anything anymore. The pain was too great. It was sweeping over him in waves, great, big, green weaves of pain that did not go away. Every little bit of this torture found its place in Harry's brain. And when Harry thought that he couldn't take anymore, it stopped. It stopped as suddenly as it came.

Harry's mind was blank, his knees were shaky and his body felt week. 

"That's how it is." Dumbledore's voice broke the silence of the night. "I didn't expect this…"

Harry felt better. He was regaining his strength by the minute. He could think again.

Harry noticed that Dumbledore took a step back. He didn't know why. Was it because he was afraid of Harry or because of some horrible change that occurred in him that he didn't know about. He felt different. He couldn't put his finger on what it was that was the source of this feeling. Harry never felt like this in all his life. And he could _feel _everything. Before Harry could explore it farther Dumbledore took another step back, into the shadows. Strangely enough Harry could now see his eyes and his face perfectly. He could even hear his unsteady heartbeat. 

Dumbledore looked anxious. But he tried to hide it and when he spoke his voice was as steady as ever. "I left you to live with your aunt and uncle, to see what happened. I wasn't sure what you were and I could not have you living with me. Too risky. It's not like it mattered to you. You're not alive, so you don't have feelings."

Harry got the message perfectly. Dumbledore was afraid for his life and decided to see what happened to the Muggles first. This was definetley not the kind, elderly professor that Harry remembered. 

"Everything went well. You got invited into Hogwarts, you passed you tests. You didn't kill anybody and you even had friends. It was amusing to watch your struggle especially last couple of years. But I had to be sure. So I've waited. And now I know. And now you know too. It was really entertaining to watch you over the years, my creation. How you tried to save you friends and fight for the cause of good. How you struggled not to die. Ironic."

After that was said, Dumbledore started to laugh quietly. "Now, with your power I can…"

Something is Harry's face stopped professor from finishing that sentence. Harry was angry and Dumbledore picked up on it. It seemed that nature picked up on it as well. Trees looked alive, moving with every turn of the wind that was steadily increasing in power.

"Now you know what you are, or better yet, what you are _not. You owe your life to me and I expect to be paid in full." With that final piece of information the old man disappeared. He just disapparated away leaving a very angry Harry behind. _

Harry was confused before but now his mind was overrun by righteous anger. _How DARE he!!! How could he DO something like that!? Harry couldn't believe what he just heard. Dumbledore was expecting him to be GRATEFUL. _

Wind was howling in response to Harry's anger. 

Then it stopped as soon as Harry's anger stopped.

Harry just couldn't be angry. He had too much to think about to waste his time on anger. He had too much information to digest and too many things to process. 

Harry started realizing some things.

He wasn't human. 

He wasn't dead.

He wasn't alive

He was powerful.

He _had feelings._

And it _hurt…_

***

Ha was just a shadow. He was standing covered with the darkness of the night. His eyes were glowing. So, Harry closed them.

He was just a shadow, one with the night. Nothing bothered him anymore. There was no reason to be afraid. He could do anything. He had the power to destroy and the power to protect. This strength did not belong to anyone but him.

Dumbledore would soon realize how wrong he was.

The wind was picking up again.

Harry Potter was just a shadow.  

**THE END**

A/N This is the end. Tell me what you think. *cough* review *cough* If you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them. 


End file.
